Past Memories
by LittleMissyDOAGalPal
Summary: It was time to let go of the past and let her be free once and for all. Bass X Tina. NO ROMANCE INVOLVED.


**Throughout my whole life i've never read a story that consisted only of Tina and Bass. So guess what... I decided to do so! Throughout this one-shot, I decided to give a lot of flashbacks in order to make this story seem more appealing and emotional. Well, I hope I did well with this!**

**Disclaimer - Everything belongs to Tecmo, Team Ninja, etc. Not me!**

**. . .**

**Comforting Memories**

It felt as though it were yesterday when he held her in his arms. She was youthful, bright, and a jump of joy. Now whenever he tried to console her, it would turn out into an argument and eventually lead to some sparring. He knew it was time to let her go, but he couldn't let go of all the memories that kept him to do so.

He remembered the instant he first saw her. Even though tough men barely showed their emotions, Bass did. It was one of the happiest moments of his life. The first time he held her, Bass felt an everlasting connection with Tina. He was now her everything; along with Alicia. With them by his side, he felt as though he were the luckiest man alive.

Age one. Bass remembered doing all he could to make Tina's first party a success. Sure, it was small, but it was a memorable family gathering. The party consisted of yellow and orange balloons, some streamers, and a chocolate mud-cake on the coffee table. Bass remembered how much his little Tina enjoyed blowing out her first candle. It was also the first time when Bass and Alicia had successfully taught Tina how to walk. He remembered Tina stumbling to the ground whenever he let her go, but she soon managed to walk on her own.

Age two. By now, Tina had learnt how to talk. Like her parents, she also bared a thick Texan accent. Listening to her talk was music to his ears.

Age five. This was the year of change. Primary school. Being used to his daughter by his side, Bass refused for Tina to be alone in a room filled with other children. Unfortunately, Bass' ideas didn't exactly go to plan... Alicia was lucky enough to convince Bass that he was being a little bit of a control-freak.

Age six. This year was the most difficult for Bass. His wife had passed away and it brought the feeling of mourning towards him and his daughter. From that very moment, Bass vowed to raise Tina as a single parent. He didn't want anything bad to happen to his child and swore to protect her at all costs.

Age twelve. It was almost time for the start of wasn't looking forward to talking about changes of the body as well as 'boyfriends' with Tina. Luckily for him, Tina awkwardly ignored the subject. It was also the time to start high school. He was slowly getting used to Tina's friends constantly visiting after school hours. It was at that moment when he wondered what it would be like if Alicia was still alive...

Age thirteen. Finally being a teenager, Tina was more hotheaded towards her father, as well as gaining an attitude. In order to keep her closer with him, Bass spent most of his afternoons training Tina. It was his new dream for her to follow in his footsteps of being the ultimate wrestler.

Age fifteen. Bass had noticed that Tina's body had fully changed when he heard a bunch of perverts whistling at her while being at the supermarket. It made him mad, going as far as to beating them up. Bass also banned Tina from having any boyfriends, causing an argument between the two wrestlers.

Age sixteen. The year when Bass had met Lisa Hamilton; Tina's best friend. Just by the looks of her, Bass could tell that she was a nice person, but seemed a bit like a party animal. This was also the year when Bass was most proud of his daughter, seeing her win a lot of rounds from wrestling. Bass knew his strict parenting would come in hand one day. It made Tina develop into the strong person she was.

Age twenty-two. The dreadful year when Bass discovered that Tina had become a model, actress, and a rockstar. Her silly ambitions were making Tina have a big head, making her believe that she could achieve anything. The amount of times he confronted her about it, they would usually start fighting. It was slowly becoming a routine. Bass was concerned. He wanted Tina to follow his dream, not her's. It was because he knew that she would end up being hurt in the end, and it would be his job to pick up all the pieces.

Age twenty-four. The first time in a while when Bass finally got along with his daughter again. She somehow felt the urge to fight again. Bass didn't know who made his daughter want to fight again, but he really wanted to thank them someday.

Bass remembered doing whatever he could to get his daughter's attention. Unluckily for him, his 'Mr. Strong' routine made Tina somehow feel ashamed. After fighting her father once again, Tina decided to pursue in a tag-team with her father in order to be a success in the wrestling world. Bass finally gained a good relationship with his daughter again, until she mentioned that she wanted to be the state's Governor. Knowing that Tina was somehow joking, Bass still had doubts, knowing Tina's previous record of having silly dreams.

Thinking about those stages of Tina's life made Bass wonder about a lot of things. How would everything turn out if Alicia had a say in Tina's life? What would of happened if Tina failed into becoming a model? What if she never pursued into entering the Dead or Alive Tournament? Bass knew that these questions were better off being unsolved. He now knew that it was Tina's turn to have some control of her life. He knew that it wouldn't be his job forever.

**AN****: Wow. This only took an hour to write. I somehow felt emotional... Don't ask how. Well, I hope you all enjoyed, and i'll probably come up with a different one-shot next time. Review! :)**


End file.
